epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Addy1234/Fanmade Rap Battle:The Stig vs Rainbow Dash
Note This is my first rap battle so please no hate comments.If you do not like it,just say a simple "This could use some more work" instead of "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?YOU DICK!!!" Speedpaint__Stadium_by_I_NetGraFX.jpg|The Stigs Backround 136929339963705.png|Rainbow Dash`s Backround lunapic_136948771797149_15.png|Preview Image for Rap Battle (See if you get the Derpy Referance) SvsRD.jpg|ITunes Cover EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! THE STIG VS RAINBOW DASH!!! BEGIN!!! The Stig Well hey there gang!Look what we have here! A little homo flying pony! Ain`t she a dear? They call me The Stig! You multicolor turd! How can you be a part wonderbolts? Your not cut out for there heard! Ya hear that Rainbow? It`s you sucking! The loudest thing ever! Excluding scootaloo`s need to be your sister! You`ll fear me and to be near by the time that i`m done! And just like Derpy you`ll be saying Derpy Whooves I Just don`t know what went wrong! Rainbow Dash You call yourself a cool dude? Beat you by 20%! Your just a sissy masked racer! That wasn`t a comment! I`m the greatest of great and the best in the bizz! And let`s not forget that i know what REAL friendship is! Now my mane may be Rainbow,but that dosn`t mean that i`m gay! If anyone is,it`s probably you! GOT BURNED STIG-AY!!! You think that your wining? I don`t wanna hear your bluff! Head back to BOTTOM gear cause i sure can`t call you tough! The Stig That`ll be the same thing i can say about you Rainbow Crap! Just admit it dork,your about to snap! I be the best racer so just accept facts! While you show your gay pride,i`ve broken records! TOP THAT!!!! You`ll beat me by 20%? That`s as high as you can count! Don`t be scared dashie! Feel free to dismount! You got one more Rainbow, or are you all wearied out? I can take one more hit! So give your best shout! Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Dash is now dressed up in a Green Cap and a Basket Ball jersey.She is wearing a bling necklace that reads "So Awesome!") You say i can count to 20? Well i`ve been fooled before! Cuz you sure can`t sting,stig!Your more likely to bore! Now Spike,take a letter if this is what it is! Cause i think i learned to never get a racer chized! Your like Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy morphed into one! The perfect combination of sissy and dumb! This battle may be over but i got one more line! Get your scrawny ass up... AND GET THE BUCK OUTTA MY LIFE!!!!! WHO WON!? WHO`S NEXT!? YOU DICIDE!!! EPIC (Fluttershy:yay...) RAP (Jemery Clarkson:I`m bored now...) BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who Won? The Stig Rainbow Dash Rap Meanings (Just in Case.Also i was bored.) Well hey there gang!Look what we have here! (Top gear stars Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May and The Stig discovering what cars can do other than driving) A little homo flying pony! (Many fans of the seris belive Rainbow Dash is gay) Ain`t she a dear? They call me The Stig! (The only thing known about him is that he is called the Stig) You multicolor turd! (Saying she sucks) How can you be a part wonderbolts? (Rainbow Dash made a famous apperance in Wonderbolts Accademy where she finally had her wish come true to be a wonderbolt) Your not cut out for there heard! (Stig is saying Rainbow Dash should not be a wonderbolt) Ya hear that Rainbow? It`s you sucking! The loudest thing ever! (Saying she sucks a lot) Excluding scootaloo`s need to be your sister! (Scootaloo says she wishes to be sisters with Rainbow Dash) You`ll fear me and to be near by the time that i`m done! (Saying Rainbow is to much of a wimp to face him) And just like Derpy you`ll be saying (Derpy is a charecter.Famous for being Derp) Derpy Whooves I Just don`t know what went wrong! (Her catchphrase) Rainbow Dash You call yourself a cool dude? Beat you by 20%! (Popular quote in MLP:FIM Rainbow Dash:It needs to be about 20% cooler) Your just a sissy masked racer! (The stig has never shown his face) That wasn`t a comment! (Pretending he is taking it happily) I`m the greatest of great and the best in the bizz! (Rainbow Dash is a bit of a show-off so he thinks she is very cool or awesome) And let`s not forget that i know what REAL friendship is! (The show mainly focuses Rainbow Dash and her friends finding lessons about friendship) Now my mane may be Rainbow,but that dosn`t mean that i`m gay! (See Stigs first verse) If anyone is,it`s probably you! (Saying stig is gay instead) GOT BURNED STIG-AY!!! You think that your wining? I don`t wanna hear your bluff! (She is saying that Stig is lying) Head back to BOTTOM gear cause i sure can`t call you tough! (Insulting the shows name.Also calling the stig a wimp) The Stig That`ll be the same thing i can say about you Rainbow Crap! (Making fun of her name) Just admit it dork,your about to snap! (Saying she will go crazy if he should rap again) I be the best racer so just accept facts! (Stig is a very famous racer.Mainly because no one has seen his face.) While you show your gay pride,i`ve broken records! (See Stigs first verse) TOP THAT!!!! (the Top Gear gang have broken many car themed records You`ll beat me by 20%? (Popular quote in MLP:FIM Rainbow Dash:It needs to be about 20% cooler) That`s as high as you can count! Don`t be scared dashie! Feel free to dismount! (Stig says it is okay for Rainbow Dash to leave) You got one more Rainbow, or are you all wearied out? (Stig is asking if he may have schooled Rainbow Dash to much) I can take one more hit! (Stig is being brave) So give your best shout! (C`mon!Do it!) Rainbow Dash You say i can count to 20? Well i`ve been fooled before! (There have been several episodes where Rainbow Dash has been tricked.Also a referance to Cupcakes fanfiction how Pinkie Pie tricks Rainbow Dash to kill her) Cuz you sure can`t sting,stig!Your more likely to bore! (Making fun of his name.Calling him boring) Now Spike,take a letter if this is what it is! (Running Gag in the seris.Having a charecter asking spike to send a letter to celestia) Cause i think i learned to never get a racer chized! (This is Rainbow`s Lesson.Inspiring!Isn`t it?) Your like Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy morphed into one! (Two of the charecters in the seris) The perfect combination of sissy and dumb! (Fluttershy is famous for being sweet and nervous.Pinkie Pie is famous for being silly and playful.As well as stupid) This battle may be over but i got one more line! (Rainbow Dash is saying that the battle is over but she still has somthing to say) Get your scrawny ass up... AND GET THE BUCK OUTTA MY LIFE!!!!! (a popular internet meme saying Fuck is replaced with buck in the pony universe) Category:Blog posts